Love Me Again (song)
Love Me Again}} | Released = 17 May 2013 | Format = | Recorded = June 2012 | Genre = | Length = |3:36 }} | Label = | Writer = | Producer = | Last single = "Not Giving In" (2012) | This single = "Love Me Again" (2013) | Next single = "Cheating" (2013) }} "Love Me Again" is a song by English singer John Newman. The song was released as a digital download in Europe on 17 May 2013, except for the United Kingdom where it was released on 30 June 2013 as the lead single from his debut studio album, Tribute (2013). The song was written by Newman and Steve Booker and produced by Booker and Mike Spencer. The song debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart. It was nominated for the Brit Award for British Single of the Year at the 2014 BRIT Awards"Brits 2014: Nominations in full". BBC News. Retrieved 19 January 2014 and nominated for the 2014 Ivor Novello Award for Best Song Musically and Lyrically. Background In an interview with Digital Spy, Newman was asked if he sensed that the song had something special about it in the studio. He said, "Yeah. The guy I wrote it with (Steve Booker), we turned around and had massive grins on our faces thinking, 'There's something good here'. But you just never know how good it is, you know?". Newman was also asked if it was hard to write the lyrics about love and break-up, he said, "No, it's the only place where I really open up to somebody, through my music. I'm producing album and writing it, it's good. I like to keep a hold of everything".John Newman interview: 'I want people to buy into me as an artist' - Music Interview - Digital Spy. With the chord progression of Gm—Bb—Dm—C, the song is written in the key of G Dorian. The key signature is in D minor. Music video Two music videos, both with elements of Northern soul dancing, have been released for "Love Me Again". One version directed by Vaughan Arnell is based on the classic love story of Romeo and Juliet. The woman in the video, Juliet, is British actress Margaux Billard. The Romeo, is British model Tommy-Lee Winkworth. This video ends in a cliffhanger as they get run over by a truck, but what happens to that was unclear. This was solved in the video for Newman's next song "Cheating", which started with a newspaper article indicating that they had indeed survived the crash, which was a hit and run accident. Another version features Newman, backed by musicians, singing in a dimly lit room. Accolades In popular culture "Love Me Again" was featured on the soundtrack of the video game, FIFA 14FIFA 14 Official Soundtrack on EASports.com and in the closing credits of the 2014 science fiction film, Edge of Tomorrow, starring Tom Cruise and Emily Blunt. The song was also featured on the American TV series, Suits in the episode, "Buried Secrets", which aired on 6 March 2014, and in the opening scenes of the first episode of season 4, "One-Two-Three Go", which aired 11 June 2014. "Love Me Again" is also a playable song in Just Dance 2015. Track listing Credits and personnel * Lead vocals – John Newman * Producers – Steve Booker, Mike Spencer * Lyrics – John Newman and Steve Booker * Label: Universal, Island * Recording software – Apple Logic Pro Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} }} !scope="col" colspan="3"| Streaming |- |type=single|autocat=true|certmonth=2|salesamount=3,600,000}} |type=single|certmonth=1|salesamount=4,000,000}} Release history References Category:2013 singles Category:John Newman (singer) songs Category:Songs written by Steve Booker (producer) Category:2013 songs Category:Debut singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Island Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Vaughan Arnell